madanfandomcom-20200216-history
Roland Arc
Dark Knight' Arc is the third story arc of the Brune Saga from Madan no Ou to Vanadis series. This arc focused about Tigrevurmud Vorn and the Silver Meteor Army's fierce feud with Roland and the Navarre Knights, as well his exile from Brune after he was declared as "traitor" by Brune authority and forced to went exile away from Brune. In this arc, Tigre also learned little infomation about the Black Bow's origin and power via Tir Na Fal (possessed Titta), subsequently forcing Roland surrender for the first time. Summary 'Roland the Brune Strongest Hero and The Birth of Silver Meteor Army ' ---Coming Soon!---- 'First Meeting and Conflict with Charon Anquetil Gleast' ---Coming Soon!--- 'Tigre, Brune's Traitor' ---Coming Soon!--- 'First Battle in Orange Plains: Silver Meteor Army's First Retreat' Silver Meteor and Navarre Knights were collided in the Orange Plains. Roland charged into the battle and slew most Silver Meteor Army's soldiers without inflict any injuries. Elen told Lim to secure the army's rear while she confronted Roland by herself, but her Arifar did little damage to the Black Knight. Elen display immediately intrigued Roland, who never seen a warrior like Elen would ever withstand Durandal and his might.According to his experience, most enemies like Asvarre Army and Sachstein Army would attack him in group and easily defeated. Elen was his first female warrior he ever confronted in his battle. Light Novel Volume 3 They clashed in numerous rounds and even Roland killed her horse, Elen jumped off from her horseElen's horse did not killed in the anime counterpart. Anime Episode 6 and continued to fight until Arifal suddenly resonating to Roland's Durandal. Both Roland and Elen questioned their weapons origins before her cavalry soldiers came and attempting to rescue Elen, only to be killed by Roland afterwards.Elen told her cavalry soldiers to stay away, but her warning came too late as Roland decapitated all ten riders without inflicting injuries. Light Novel Volume 3Anime Episode 6 Before Roland could kill Elen, Tigre interfered their duel and going to save Elen by shooting to the Black Knight. Roland took his attention towards Tigre, charge at him and aimed his Durandal to Tigre's neck. Tigre narrowly dodged his slash and aim his arrow to the sky, grabbing Elen and escaped. Roland chasing after Tigre and Elen, but the arrow shot to his horse head and eventually fell down. While successfully escaping from Roland, Elen was horrified to see Tigre was actually inflicted severe injury from Durandal's slash. Even worse, the Navarre Knights were chasing behind them and threw their javelins at Tigre's horse, causing it frighten and threw them onto the ground. Luckily, Sofy made her timely rescue by creating a light barrier to protect both Elen and Tigre from the Navarre Knights's javelins.Light Novel Volume 3 Chapter 4Manga Chapter 23 While helping Elen and Tigre's escape, Sofy managed to stall the Navarre Knights with her light shield until Roland's arrival. When Zaht resonate towards Roland, Sofy further shocked to see Roland broke her light shield and fought her fiercely in a duel. Roland and Durandal's power were proved too much for Sofy, prompted her to retreat by teleport away via her light. Despite his troops astonishment, Roland was unfazed over Sofy's "magic" and told everyone that she was just another enemy to be slain. At the same time, Roland heard one of his messenger reports about Mashas arrival with 300 cavalry men for Tigre's aid. Roland then commanded his army to retreated as well, postponed his battle with the Silver Meteor Army. 'Elen's Redemption' ---Coming Soon!---- 'Second Battle in Orange Plains: Battle that Turn the Tides' With Tigre nursing from his injury, Elen led a reformed Silver Meteor ArmyThe newly reformed Silver Meteor Army was rearranged with Hughes's men, not Alsace soldiers. Light Novel Volume 3 Chapter 3 to face Roland and the Navarre Army in Orange Plains.This time, she has Sofy and Mashas as her prime support. Under their tactical formation, the Crescent Moon, Navarre Knights easily decimated the Silver Meteor Army's first platoon of soldiers. When the Silver Meteor Army began to retreat under Lim and Mashas's command, Navarre Knights began a full pursuit onto the retreating enemy, only to be trapped in a pool of mud and fell under the Silver Meteor Army's ambush.Hughes plan was to create a mud trap by using sandbags to block the river flow.Light Novel Volume 3 Chapter 3 'Enter Tir Na Fal, the Goddess of Darkness and Death' ---Coming Soon!--- 'Conviction and Dedication to Protect' Elsewhere, Elen and Sofy fought fiercely with Roland by using their powerful Vedas. Even with their teamwork, Roland remained standing and even break through Elen's wind despite inflicted damages. Just as he was approaching both Vanadis, Tigre interfered the fight by shooting the arrow to Roland. Roland excused both Vanadis for his chat with Tigre by asking Tigre's reason why he invited Zhcted over to Brune. Tigre answered it was for the peace of Alsace itself. Despite Elen's offer Roland to join their cause to fight against, Roland refused for he, as Faron's loyal and trusted knight, would not spared a renegade "traitor" like Tigre for Brune's peace. Seeing it as his challenge, Roland decided to hold Durandal with his two handed to challenge Tigre head on. 'Roland's Fall and Death' Days after his surrender, Roland joined his meeting about persuading Faron about the war. Despite Tigre and his peers concerns and possible dangers, Roland volunteered himself to see the old king; considered as his atonement for Brune's mistakes. Light Novel, Manga and Anime Differences 'Manga' *In the manga version, Roland's brutality against the Silver Meteor Army was explicit 'Anime' *Unlike Light Novel or Manga, Gleast did not met the Silver Meteor Army. Story Impact *With Ganelon Army's defeat by the Silver Meteor Army, Ganelon was officially became Tigre's next enemy after Thenardier, effectively turned Tigre as Brune's third force. However, Greast seemly impressed about the battle before retreating from Orange Plains. Gleast impression about the battle could foreshadowing his next devious plan to obtain the Silver Wind Vanadis. *Drekavac's interest upon Tigre and his Black Bow grew since Zion's death, as well revealing his true identity as a demon in disguise. For unknown reasons, he and fellow demons(Vodyanoy, Torbalan and Baba Yaga) would later hunt for Tigre throughout his adventures and attempting to eliminate the Vanadis along the way. *Before his death by Ganelon's schemes, Roland was one of few warriors whose power equally matched against the Vanadis. To date, Roland was the first and only human who fought against the Vanadis ferociously and even withstand their Vedas. *Brune's civil turmoil took it's worst turn and Faron's real condition was finally revealed since Regnas's "death". *The origin of the Vorn Black Bow and it's relevance to the House of Vorn was briefly revealed by Tir Na Fal. According to the Goddess of Death, the first user once used the bow and it took his life away. Tigre's appearance alone has reminded her that very person who used the same weapon. The unknown user of the Black Bow could be indicated as Tigre's possible ancestor. *Roland's death has devastated Brune, especially for those who knew him. In addition, his death also made Brune more vulnerable than before and inviting unwanted consequences, **Navarre Knights were temporarily disbanded, with its remnant soldiers joining the Silver Meteor Army. **Thenardier was disappointed about Roland's death as he deemed him still has some uses. His ambitions is also revealed about dethroning Faron, eliminating Ganelon and uses his wife and other minister support to enthrone Zion as Brune's next king. His plans however were foiled by Tigre, and his continuing failures to eliminate Tigre,-from Seven Chains Assassins's downfall to Mila's neutrality-, has further frustrated Thenardier and decided to kill Tigre with his own hands. **Tigre was deeply devastated not only unable to return Durandal to the original ownerLight Novel Volume 3 Epilogue , he also losing his only key ally to seek Faron. With some former Navarre Knights joined the Silver Meteor Army, Tigre's troops became both stronger and influential than before. **Unlike Thenardier and Tigre, Ganelon care less about the consequences of his actions. To him, Ganelon simply found Roland's death as sadistic amusement. His action would broke his temporarily alliance with Thenardier and the three-way battle continues. **Muozinel Army would begin its full scale invasion towards Brune with its mass troops. However, their invasion was foiled by Tigre led Silver Meteor Army. Their invasion later led Tigre's discovery to the surviving Regin, whose real gender would be revealed and became Tigre's key ally in Brune Civil War. *Elen and the Leitmeritz Army's departure to Legnica further made Tigre as the second leader of the Silver Meteor Army. Notable Event *Vorn-Ganelon War *Silver Meteor Army-Navarre Knights Campaign **First Silver Meteor Army vs Navarre Knights **Second Silver Meteor Army vs Navarre Knights Notes References Category:Story Arc